A nerd with style
by PockyLuvsNaruto
Summary: I am the top nerd in 10th grade. I know that when people think about nerds they usually think: "omg she has no friends" or "she must have no sense of fashion". Well for your information I have friends; actually im in a group called the akatsuki. They're the top most popular people in school. So if you try to bully me, you better watch out. OCxItachi OCxdeidara. ENJOY,!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys! Um just telling you I did this out of boredom cause im all alone at the house, so hope you guys like it! just a warning, this story is about my OC character I made up. If you want to learn more about her take a look at my profile. If you don't like OC characters or the parings then don't read it! That's all I have to say and no flames…NOW TOBI TAKE IT AWAY!**

**Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!**

**Me: not what I meant…. -.-"**

**Chapter 1 **

**My dad and getting ready for school**

It was a bright and early morning on a Monday. It was already two weeks into the school year and the teachers were already making you work hard. Projects were due, then there were tests you had to prepare for and then there's drama all over the place. Its 7:30 am, almost time for sakuya to wake up.

Sakuya's POV

I sat up lazily in my bed. I yawned I few time then looked at the clock, it was 7:30. I yawned again before sinking back into the covers and drifting to sleep once more, but then my sleep was interrupted by my 9 year old sister yumi burst open the door and jumped on me.

"C'mon Onee-chan its time to get up! Rise and shine!" yumi yelled. I pushed her off my bed and she tumbled onto the floor.

"I don't want to get up, its only 7:30 let me sleep for a few more minutes" I said while my eyes closed. Yumi stood up and sat right back on my back.

"No can do! Daddy said to get up so do what he says" yumi said while pulling the covers off with me going with it.

"Ow! My head…" I groaned. I turned to yumi and I glared at her. She put her hands behind her back.

"Oopsie daisy" she said then ran out into the hallway. I groaned again. 'My head hurts and im sleepy, geez…' I thought. I stood up and threw my covers onto the bed again. Im to lazy to make my bed, so i just left it there. I walked to my closet and opened it. I took out some black jeans, a red tank top that had a heart with wings on it and some words written in graffiti, a jean jacket that sleeves only reached to the elbows, and black converse. After I got dressed and put my shoes on I went to the bathroom for a second. I combed my long black hair that reached my waist and put in a low ponytail. Then I combed my bangs and brushed my teeth. I don't really use make-up so I came out of the bathroom, grabbed my checkered bag and headed downstairs.

When I got downstairs my mom already left for work and my dad was at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning dad…."

He looked up and nodded at me, then retuned to the paper. I lost all respect for my dad when he married yumi's mother Sanka Momiki. He was with my mother before her. They where the happiest couple. Times were great, and then she and I got into a car accident. My mother had to go to the hospital for our injuries. My mom died at the hospital. My mothers head was bleeding severely and so were her internal organs. My father came to the hospital immediately. He cried and cried and cried. I was at the waiting room playing with a doll the lady at the counter gave me. My dad walked up to me, his eyes were red from crying too much and he was trying his best not to cry in front of me. I looked up at him and asked what was wrong. My dad bent down to my level and grasped my hands tightly. Then he had told me that my mother was dead. I was only 6 at the time so I was young enough to understand that my mother died. When I heard this I was shocked, tears started forming I my eyes then they spilled out like waterfalls. I hugged on to him and cried. After that my dad became so depressed he wasn't going to work or sleeping. He was taking drugs to help him sleep, but sooner or later he became addicted and started overdosing. A couple years later he was clean. He got his act together a went to work again. He often went to clubs after work with his friends. Then one day he told me he wanted me to meet someone. It turned out to be a woman he was dating. I didn't like her not because she dating my dad but because she was his fiancée. I was so mad that day even though I was 8 I threw a temper tantrum. After they got married they had my little sister Yumi Uchiha. I forgave her for having yumi, but I will never ever for give him for marrying her.

-OK! ENOUGH HISTORY!-

Anyway I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin off the counter. 'Oh, blueberry!' I thought. After I ate it I realized that yumi wasn't here.

"Hey dad, where's yumi?" I asked

"She took the bus..." he plainly said.

I nodded and took my house keys of the counter. I walked to the front door and opened it to go outside. When I was out I picked up my bike of the side of the house, slung my bag over my shoulder and went to school.

**Hey guys! If it was too short sorry about that. Anyway I'll be updating sometime tomorrow so don't worry. If you like this story, then check out my other stories. Please favorite! BUT IF YOU DON'T IM GONNA COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND MAKEOUT WITH YOUR …..F-frog**

**~YTF Y'ALL~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I got pretty discouraged because of one of the reviews on this story. If you want to check it out go ahead. Anyway my other chapters (like this one) will be longer, I promise you that. So um hope you enjoy this story!**

**Hidan: sorry sakuya but your stories suck!**

**Me: D: STFU!**

**Chapter 2**

**School, dealing with Sakura Haruno (Itachi's GF), and PE **

Sakuya's pov

I just reached the school. It was pretty big, same as last year. Nothing really changed except the fresh man students. I parked my bike some where and started walking into the school. I turned to the left and saw Karin yelling at a fresh man. I didn't really have time to stop her and I was also being lazy so I just walked to my class. When I got to my class the teacher wasn't there so I picked a seat and sat down. There were about 5 people in the class. I sighed and took my iPod out of my bag. I put my ear plugs in my ears and started listening to vocaloid. Sooner or later students came into the class, a whole lot of them I recognized.

'Great now I have Karin in my class….same as last year.' I thought.

then Itachi followed by Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Miku, Kaito and the rest of the akatsuki walked through the door.

'Awesome the whole gang's here!' I thought excitedly. I got up, ran to Miku and hugged her tightly.

"Hey girl how's it going?" I asked.

She hugged back.

"Nothing much." She replied. We made our way to the back, which where my seat was and sat there. I waved to the guys

"Hey guys! How was your summer?" I asked.

"good." They said in unison. I sweat dropped. They always had a habit of saying things together. I was about to go over to itachi and hug him, but sakura his girl friend pushed my out of the way and glomped him. I stumbled back a little bit. A vein popped on my forehead

"Hey sakura, would you mind not pushing me aside." I said trying not to sound angry.

She looked at me with her oops-did-I-do-that face.

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see you." She innocently said. I swear that girl pissed me off! I sat back down and started listening to her and itachi's conversation.

"So babe how was your summer?" sakura asked

"hn, it was alright I guess" he bluntly said

"Did you miss me?" she said with puppy dog eyes

"hn…" was all he said

The rest of conversation was just itachi answering with his usually 'hn'. That's not even a word. Then me and Miku start chatting until kakashi-sensei came into class.

"Alright class, sorry im late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." He explained. Have the class shouted 'that's a lie' or something like that. When the class calmed down kakashi-sensei started teaching. He was a math teacher so of course this was going to be very boring. While kakashi-sensei was talking a piece of folded paper landed on my desk. It was from itachi.

'I wonder what he wants' I thought. So I opened the note it read:

Hey saks…um, I was going to ask the guys this, but you know how retarded they can be. Anyway I was wondering I want to break up with sakura, but I don't know-wait I do know how im going to break up with her I just wanted to know what you think.

~itachi~

Well my first thought was 'omg he still does those lines at the beginning and the end of his name!" but then I wrote back:

Hey I think that you should like take her somewhere. Then chat for awhile and then like a few minutes afterwards tell her that we been together for quite sometime and I know that your happy with us being together, but im not. To let you know it's not another girl. So im breaking up with you. We can still be friends, but that it. Im sorry. Or something like it's your choice anyway.

YTFSAKS

When I finished I looked at it. 'Geez I write too much' I thought. Then I folded the note back up then threw it Hidan who threw it to Madara then he threw it to itachi. Then I went back to not listening to kakashi-sensei teach.

~DING, DING, DING, DONG~

The bell had rung which meant it was the end of 1st period. I sighed. Thank god i'm out of that class it was soooooooooooo boring. I caught up with Miku. She and I had PE together. "I saw you sleeping in class. That's the first time in the school year." She said. I smiled at her "yeah, but we still have the rest to go. Besides it's only the beginning of the 3rd week." I replied. She nodded at me and we both started walking to gym.

When got to the gym we realized it got bigger either that we shrunk a few inches. We already had our gym uniforms in our bag that were just some red shorts that looked short on the girls and a plain white t-shirt with the konoha leaf symbol on the sleeves. So we went to the locker rooms, picked out locker, and got changed. I put my hair in a higher ponytail. I realized my shorts were really short on me. It came up to in between my hip and knee. I really didn't care so I put back my converse shoes on and heading out like everyone else.

Our activities today were either to play dodge ball in the gym or play soccer outside. Most of the girls went outside and most of the guys stayed inside. Miku and I preferred to stay inside a play dodge ball. So anko our PE teacher started talking.

"Alright you maggots today we're going to play a classic game of dodge ball. If you don't know how to play then you'll just sit! Got it?" she yelled.

"Hai." we all responded. Anko-sensei nodded then divided us into two teams there where more boys then girls on our team which was good cause that meant I could hit sakura hard in the stomach. I thought evilly then I had to snap out of it because the game was starting.

The minute she blew that whistle everybody dove for the balls (teehee) ….

TO BE CONTIUNED….

**See didn't I tell you that this chapter would be a bit longer? Anyway please subscribe and review no flames, they discourage me to keep writing. Bye you guys! I'll update soon!**

**~YTF Y'ALL~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys! How are you doing? I bet you're doing great!**

**Hidan: No I'm doing horrible… .**

**Me: STFU! **

**Hidan: T.T**

**Me: Anyway I know I haven't been updating. Big whoop, so are you happy now I finally updated XD. Yeah…so… enjoy the show!**

**Hidan: It's a story not a show.**

**Me: STFU!...moron.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Break-ups, relief, and pain.**

Sakuya's pov

We're still in gym class. The dodge ball game was still going on except the fact that there were two boys and girls on each side of the gym. It was Miku and I that were already out. I got tired and just quit. Miku on the other hand got hit straight in the head really hard, she had to go to the nurse for some ice. Guess who hit her, the ugly forehead bitch Sakura did it. I was mad that I was out because then I could hit her in the stomach and make her vomit! Mwuahahahahhahahahahahahah! Um…er….sorry about that. Anyway class was almost over so the students who were outside came back in to change. After that the class ended and we all went to third period, which was lunch.

~In the cafeteria

I got in the lunch line with Miku; I was hoping that this school had some decent food. When we were asking what we want for lunch I spotted noodles in a bowl so, I asked

"what's that" the cafeteria lady said it was ramen. My eyes widened

"Oh my god! Finally a school that serves ramen woo hoo!" I yelled.

Miku sweat dropped and pulled my ear.

"shut up dumbass, people are looking" she muttered.

"owie! Ok ok just please let go of my ear." I whined.

When she let go asked for the ramen, paid for it, then went to go seat next to itachi and the akatsuki…unfortunately sakura was already seating next to him. So I sat on the other side of him and Miku sat next to me.

I started to eat my ramen. When I took a bite all I tasted was gloppy wet noodles. In other words it was disgusting. I immediately spit back out. I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"This is disgusting, this puts shame on every ramen dish I've ever tasted" I spat.

"Hm? What's wrong with it?" Miku asked

She took her chopsticks and tasted some as well. Her eye widened and she forced herself to swallow.

"What the hell is that" she said

"I have no idea Miku-Chan" I said.

Hidan looked at it.

"What the fuck, is ramen? That shit is fucking gross, I hate it."

I vein popped on my head.

"Well it hates you to so shut the fuck up!" I shouted

While reaching over the table and punching him on the head. He rubbed the back of his head

"Ow…" he said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed some dango from itachi's plate. Sakura slapped my hand and I dropped the dango back on is plate.

"No stealing tachi-bear's dango" she said with her eyes closed

'Cha! The only one who can take his food is bitch! SHANNARO!' her inner said.

I decided to mess with her so I took the one I dropped and at it. She frowned at me and I stuck my tongue out. Just as I was about to try and steal some of Sasori's dango from across the way someone kicked my shin.

"Ouch."

I looked down and kicked it back.

"Ouch!" It was Deidara. "What was that for!?"

"Keep your feet to yourself Deidara." I snapped.

"I did nothing!" Deidara exclaimed.

"YEAH RIGHT! You kicked my shin!" I exclaimed.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Um...Hey Sakuya. I think your attracting the teacher's attention." Miku said tapping my shoulder.

"Wha-"

I looked over and saw that almost everyone was looking at us. Well, this is embarrassing.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?"

Everyone went back to lunch.

"Nice, Sakuya, nice." Sasori said.

"Shut it Sasori." I said taking one of his dango.

"That's mine." He said simply.

"And now it's mine. Deal with it." I said biting into the dango.

"You're hopeless Sakuya." Kisame said.

"So what Kisame." I countered.

"I think he's a little right Sakuya." Miku said. "Steal others food. Little low dude."

"Your just jealous cause you can't do it like I can." I said finishing off the dango. As soon as I finished the bell rang. Signaling the next period.

~~AFTERSCHOOL~~

So the akatsuki and me where at the park, weird right? We were just talking about the weekend. Usually we do something on the weekend like go to a concert, the club, the movies, etc... Yeah we all decided to see the "The woman in black". You know the scary movie that has the person who played Harry Potter. That's what we're seeing. We all like scary movies so, that wasn't a problem...

Except the fact that sakura had to come. I know that itachi told me he was planning on breaking up with her, but I thought he would have done it by now. 'Ugh! Itachi please hurry up and break-up with her' I though. Sakura was here with itachi. She doesn't even like hanging out with us, she's just here because of itachi, geez. Well anyway I look at my phone to see what time it is...it was nine-thirty. Whoa, we talk too much. Apparently sakura noticed it was getting late also and she started to panic.

"Hey Itachi-kun, what time is it?" she asked sweetly. Itachi looked at his watch.

"Um... nine-thirty. Why?" he said. Sakura started to panic.

"Oh my god! My dad is so gonna kill me!" she stood up and picked her purse off the ground.

"Itachi-kun could you walk me home?" sakura asked. Itachi nodded and they left. I quickly pulled out my phone and started texting itachi. I wrote:

'You better do it...'

I hope that he got it before they got to her house.

~~With Itachi and Sakura~~

Nobodies POV

Itachi and sakura were half way to sakura's house when itachi got a text. He took out his phone from his pocket and looked at it.

Text from: sakuya-Chan

Time: 5 minutes ago

You better do it.

Itachi sighed and closed his phone. He found it a bit annoying that he wouldn't break up with sakura earlier. I mean he really didn't love her, but sakura loved him and thought that he did love her. Sakura heard his sigh and asked

"Hey, what's wrong 'tachi-kun?" itachi sighed again

'hn...alright get ready for tears...' he thought to himself. Itachi stepped in front of her. He put on his serious face. Sakura looked at him confused 'what he about to do, he looks very serious its scaring Me.' she thought.

"Sakura...look. We can't be together anymore..." he said plainly. Sakura stared at him, she froze.

"w-what...why?" she said. Sakura was on the bridge of breaking down in tears.

"Because, sakura there is no love between us anymore, I don't love you and im pretty sure that you don't love me" he said with no emotion. Sakura's eyes glistened with tears.

"b-but I do love you..." she whined, and then she let her tears fall.

"Im sorry sakura" he apologized.

Itachi stepped aside and started to walk the direction that he was facing. 'No. this cant is happening. Not to me...oh please not me' she thought. She turned around and watched his back. Then she ran to him and clutched the back of itachi's shirt. He stopped walking. Sakura into the back of his shirt.

"Why! Why are you doing this...it's because of sakuya isn't she made you didn't she!" she yelled.

Then it started to rain which made sakura cry harder.

Itachi shrugged her off his back and continued walking, and left her in the rain.

* * *

hai guys!

So I just wanted to point out a really great person.

Ann-Chan AKA Annerizu-san. She helped me write and finish the chapter.

She's a really awesome person!

~~THANK YOU ANN-CHAN VERY MUCH!~~

Anyway I'll be started school soon so I wont be able to update as much as I want to. I'm going to the 9th grade and im scared. Im probably not going to see any of my friends and I'm especially not going to see my BFF. So I have to make new friends. Im friendly but high school, some people are really mean in high school.

So…wish me luck!

~YTF Y'ALL~


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :D**

**I just realized that I have a lot of grammar issues with my stories. I will go back and re-read and re-write the things that need to be changed so please do not give me any reviews on my grammar or anything else i already know that. Um i can take suggestions on what can happen in the next chapter so let me know Thanks :3**

**And also it'll take me sometime to edit the chapter because my computer somehow deleted all of my uploads **


End file.
